n0ktah
by pappilon de lune
Summary: Keesokan harinya, Aoi berani mati. [Remake fic Prominensa; AU]


**n0****ktah**

**Inosuke x Aoi**

**Koyoharu Gotouge adalah kreator asli Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain untuk bersenang-senang dan menambah asupan.**

**Peringatan: typo(s), berpotensi out of character (menyesuaikan plot), AU**

**[Remake dari fic dengan judul Noktah karya Prominensa]**

* * *

**#**

_Aku melayang, saat bunyi degum degam bertalun di telingaku. Tereban sudah tubuh ini di atas bentala. Cairan berma nun kental memberiku instruksi untuk tidur. Tidur selamanya untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku._

**#**

Hari ini tidak ada Inosuke; laki-laki yang biasa menyapa Aoi sebelum masuk kelas.

Hari ini tidak ada Inosuke; laki-laki yang menunggu bekal makan siang buatan Aoi di sekolah.

Hari ini tidak ada Inosuke; laki-laki yang mengantar Aoi pulang dengan sepeda butut warna biru.

Inosuke pergi—pamit kepadanya untuk membeli dua buah kotak susu. Padahal hujan telanjur menderas. Ia tidak membawa payung. _Ceroboh_. Lagi dan lagi seperti biasa. Namun, bukan Inosuke namanya kalau tidak nekat begitu. Satu senyuman khas miliknya menjadi yang terakhir Aoi ingat.

Malam itu, Inosuke benar-benar pergi. Ia tidak kembali. Bersama hujan di bulan Juni. Ia menjadi bintang di atas langit. Aoi hanya bisa memandangnya dari bumi. _Jauh_. Hanya tampak di malam hari. Tidak akan pernah ia gapai untuk selamanya. _Mungkin_.

"Inosuke!"

"Dasar Babi Bodoh!"

"Apa kau tidak ingin makan siang bersamaku lagi?"

"Kau bilang, kita bisa pergi ke bulan dengan naik sepeda rongsokmu itu—"

"—tapi, kau tidak mengajakku pergi bersamamu."

Aoi berdiri di tepian tebing. Seragam sekolahnya disapa angin yang datang sebagai penutup senja di hari Kamis. Tepat di bawah sana, batu dan pepohonan seperti monster yang siap melahap seketika. Ia ingin melompat, tetapi ia (juga) takut mati.

"_Sial!_ Kenapa begitu cepat?" Aoi mulai terisak. Ia menjatuhkan lutut ke tanah kering dan kasar. Sembari mengusap air asin yang tidak segera berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia diguyur rindu saat-saat bersama Inosuke.

**#**

Kanao selalu memperhatikan Aoi. Di kelas ia tampak tidak bersemangat. Aura duka masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Hampir sepanjang waktu ia membisu. Sesekali, isakan kecil terdengar dan menyelinap ke dalam rongga telinga Kanao.

"Aoi-chan!" panggil Kanae-sensei.

Ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk membaca sebuah puisi yang ditulisnya kemarin. Kedua tangan itu bergetar seperti menggenggam es. Jantung Aoi berdetak hebat seperti akan meledak. Pun air mata hendak turut luruh dan menyungai di kedua pipinya.

Kanae-sensei berdeham. Ketukan sepatunya menggema di dalam keheningan. Semua orang memandang Aoi dengan wajah sendu. Sebagian ada yang memilih menunduk. Dan bibir Aoi masih mengatup.

"Aoi-chan, Sensei ingin mendengar suaramu yang lembut membaca puisi itu, bolehkah?"

Bulir-bulir keringat melewat dahi Aoi. Ia mengatur napas sebelum mulai membacanya. Dalam kegugupan luar biasa itu, ia merasa seseorang menendang kursinya, dan berbisik: Cepat baca itu, Gadis Bodoh.

Aoi mendengkus. Kemudian, bibirnya bergerak.

_Bagiku, kau adalah sebuah titik_

_Akhir dalam sebuah kalimat_

_Menjadi tanda aku harus berhenti_

_Ti__dak akan ada lagi bab selanjutnya untuk kujalani_

_Semua sudah berakhir _

_Seperti senja yang aku lihat kemarin_

_Tidak akan pernah lagi sama seperti senja esok hari_

_Saat kutahu__;__ hidupmu sesingkat kupu-kupu_

_Aku seharusnya melepaskanmu_

_T__erbang bebas ke mana pun kau suka_

_Tak akan mengekangmu_

_Tak akan menjeratmu_

_Karena aku tah__u; __tidak ada aku di masa depanmu __nanti_

_Tuhan menciptakan kita bagai dua garis sejajar_

_Tak akan pernah menyatu_

_Namun, selalu berdampingan_

_Itulah kita; yang hidup dalam cerita milik-Nya_

_Tapi, kau tak benar-benar pergi_

_Kau hanya berpindah tempat_

_Ke tempat yang lebih abadi_

_Dan kau sedang menungguku_

_Bertemu di tempat itu_

_Selamat tinggal sahabat sekaligus kekasih hatiku_

Kanae-sensei mengusap air mata yang berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya. Suara sesenggukan mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Kanao berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju meja Aoi. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan berderai air mata. Namun, Aoi hanya bisa bergeming tanpa air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Hati Aoi sudah mati dan retak. Mungkin esok akan pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

**#**

Keesokan harinya, Aoi berani mati. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kanao di balik punggungnya. Ia menyeberang jalan dengan mata terpejam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada bunyian yang memekakkan telinga Kanao. Ketika mobil yang menabrak Aoi, meledak setelah menghantam pohon beringin tua di pinggir jalan.

Kanao meraung menyaksikan Aoi menyusul si Babi Bodoh, Inosuke.

**-selesai-**


End file.
